gonewiththeblastwavefandomcom-20200223-history
The Blue Army
The Blue Army is one of the three factions contesting control of The City after the apocalypse. In the Comics The Blue Army seem to have the least trained soldiers of the three remaing factions. The two Red soldiers often have an easy time killing multiple Blues, for example in Issue #2 'Bored' the Red sniper is able to toy with an unsuspecting Blue and in Issue #7 'Plane Goes Boom' the Red sniper easily kills a Blue pilot resulting in a plane crash that wipes out a Blue patrol. However, a single Blue soldier was seen taking out a Yellow tank...only to be killed by a Red, of course. In Issue #14, a squad of Blue soldiers was seen to be just as lost the Red protagonists, and even more desperate to escape the city. Between Issues #25 and #26, Blue soldiers ambush the protagonists and their squad by setting up a dead Red demolition soldier out in the open, which caused to the Reds to try to obtain the dead soldier's explosives despite the obvious danger. Five Red soldiers were wounded in the ambush, but Blue casualties are unknown. In Issue #27, a lone Blue soldier jumps on a Yellow tank, and succeeds in killing the crew with his rifle before being killed by a Red. In the next Issue, the Reds push the tank off a building to crush two Blue soldiers because it was out of ammo. In Issue #31, the Red Pyro pushes a Blue soldier off as part of a bet. In Issue #34, Blue soldiers ambush the Red Pyro's squad, hitting at least one Red, but are defeated with multiple KIA. In Issue #37, a Blue sniper kills one of the Red squad's soldiers, but is killed in the next issue from being stabbed by the Pyro just before the Red Sniper could kill him. In Issue #40, the Red squad receives a message from Red HQ that they were forced to retreat from three sectors because they underestimated the number of Blues. In Issue #52, a Blue soldier teams up with the Red Sniper to kill a Yellow tank because both of them thought the other was on their side. In the next issue, they are having a casual conversation until another Red soldier arrives and kills the Blue with a shotgun, revealing that the Blues and Yellows are fighting a massive battle with each other. In the issue after this, a three way battle between the Blues, Reds, and Yellows takes place. The battle ends when the Reds call in bombers to attack the enemy. About the Blues Not much is known about the Blues, their homeland, ethnicity and motives are all a complete mystery to readers, however the Blues and Reds seem to share a language. Their rifles are allegedly more rugged than the Red's counterpart. At least that is what a Blue claims in Issue #53. The Blue Army has virtually identical uniforms as the Red Army, the primary difference is the coloring of the helmets and coat, and a different gas mask. However, they also have air support. In Issue #7, there is a Blue Army prop-plane with cantilevered straight wings armed with what appears to be machine guns, rockets, or both. Category:Armies